


Devil from Down Under

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: When his woman returns home drunk from a show with the scent of a dancer on her, Dante decides to give her his own private show.DantexOC





	Devil from Down Under

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Happy New Year (Belated Happy New Year to my international readers)! I'm hoping for 2019 to be a better year than last year despite having ended 2018 with something good in my life. A memory recall of my watching the Thunder from Down Under show in Las Vegas back in August 2017 (which is the inspiration for the title) got this idea going, and I managed to finish it last night with a little over an hour to spare before midnight. Plus, I could picture Dante being all jealous from his woman going to a show involving sexy, male Australian dancers (which is exactly what the show is all about). So, I figured this would be a perfect piece to enter the new year. Hope you guys enjoy it!

“Damn. I think we pushed too much of the jello shots into her, ladies.”

Her friends chuckled at her as she slightly stumbled and she had to lean against the car for support with one of them ready to catch her if need be.

“Are you okay, honey?”

She nodded as she regained her balance and managed to straighten herself up.

“The buzz just hit me, but I should manage until we get inside the shop,” she replied.

“We have a lot of explaining to do. It was bad enough that Dante didn’t like the idea of taking you to see that show.”

She let out a small giggle. “It’s okay. He’ll get over it eventually.”

It was about two weeks ago when she spilled the news to her man that she was going to see a show with her girlfriends involving some sexy, male Australian dancers. Of course, he didn’t take it well, but she told him to get over it and that she would be going, regardless. One of the dancers brought her up to the stage and did a performance with her, and she could smell the faint scent of musk on her person.

“The scent of that dancer is still on her. Dante is really not going to like that.”

“Like I said, he’ll get over it. He may just do his own routine to get that scent out of me.”

Her friends laughed as they followed behind her into the _Devil May Cry_ shop. The light was on, brightening up the entire main room of the office, and sitting behind the desk with his feet perked up and a magazine over his face was the silver-haired owner of the shop. It was when he heard the door creak open that he looked up from underneath the magazine, bolting up when he took notice of her stumbling.

“How many shots did you girls give her?” he asked, catching her quickly when she stumbled forward.

“We introduced her to the jello shots. She had about five or six before the show started and she enjoyed more during the show too.”

He caught a whiff of the faint scent of musk off her person.

“Did one of those dancers touch her?” he growled, wondering what all could have happened based on what he had come to know.

“One of them did take her up on stage and did a performance with her up close. If you had seen it, I know you would have pulled her off that stage immediately.

“Despite that, we all had a good time. Thanks for letting us take her out, Dante, despite how you were feeling about it. We’ll see you later, baby girl.”

She nodded and acknowledged her friends, giving them all hugs before they left the shop. With a deep breath, she steadied herself, placing a hand on Dante’s shoulder to keep herself steady.

“I’m happy you let me go, Dante. I may have had too many of those jello shots plus that performance with that dancer, but it was worth it. I know you don’t like the scent of that dancer on me. So, I’m going to take a shower. I’ll join you in the bedroom in a few.”

“Who said you’d be taking a shower by yourself, especially considering how drunk you possibly are right now? I’m joining you, sugar. Someone will have to wash that scent off of you thoroughly.”

Before she could say anything else, Dante picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bathroom in the back. He set her down on her feet and then began helping her strip her clothes off. Once she was completely naked, he started the shower and began stripping out of his own clothes. He kept his ice blue eyes on her as he stripped, watching as she leaned on the counter to keep herself steady. He stepped out of his pants once they were around his ankles, he approached her and wrapped his muscular arms around her slender waist from behind. He relished in the moment for a short period of time before gently biting on her collarbone and emitting a small squeal from her.

“Washing you up will be the first half of cleaning you. The second half will involve me leaving my scent all over you once I have you pinned against that shower wall.”

He then picked her up bridal style and carried her into the running shower. He set her down on her feet and had her lean back against his muscular chest while he grabbed the body wash and began soaping her up. She relished in the feel of his touch combined with the body wash; it was just as intoxicating as the numerous jello shots running throughout her system.

“Your touch is so damn addicting,” she managed to slur in her intoxicated state.

“It’s probably more addicting compared to how that dancer touched you, sweetheart. If you want more of my touch, then wash up.”

She nodded and got off of his chest so she could scrub herself clean, and once all the soap was off, he spun her around so that she was facing him, and then he brought her legs up to his waist before pinning her against the wall. He planted kisses all over her upper body, starting with her neck, moving down her chest and then planting kisses on her breasts, alternating between both of them. He closed his lips around one of her nipples, hungrily sucking on the hardened bud while also teasing it with the tip of his tongue and lavishing the drops of spraying water. Her hands reached for the back of his head, holding him against her chest and entangling her fingers in his silver locks as he alternated between her nipples. She constantly moaned his name during his kissing assault, which only made him suck her nipples harder and tug at the hardened buds for an additional rush of pleasure.

He then kissed his way back up her neck before capturing her lips in a heavy, lustful kiss, his tongue ravishing the cavern of her mouth like no tomorrow. He swallowed the numerous moans that escaped her throat as he took in the sweet taste of her lips, and then prepared to get himself inside her. She mewled into his mouth when she felt the tip of him graze the entrance to her core. The dancer who brought her up on stage for his performance had done something similar; he started with sitting on her lap and then pinned her down to the stage floor, but it was nothing compared to the moves Dante could pull off.

“Whatever moves that dancer pulled off on you, I can do a hell of a lot better. The only scent you will ever wear when it comes to men is mine,” he purred in her ear.

“You were jealous. No wonder you were dying to get me alone and in the shower.”

“You have no fucking idea, babe.”

Before she could say something to retort, he rocked his hips forward, his hardened length piercing her entrance and heading into her core. She wanted to move to match his rhythm, but he kept her pinned against the wall. He was going to fuck her hard until she was too damn exhausted to even stand.

“I know you want to fuck me at your hardest. So, do it, Dante. Show me how jealous you were when I was out tonight.”

The beast within him roared in approval, and he moved harder and faster, grunting against her neck. The full force of his weight crashed down on her, the pleasure nothing but a state of haze as her body temperature rose. At this rate, it could have surpassed the temperature of the water spraying down on them. With a final thrust, they both released a sharp cry and she closed her eyes while keeping her arms around his shoulders. He pressed his brow against hers, eyeing every feature of her face as his breathing calmed.

“If you make me this jealous again, I’ll tie you the bed and fuck you hard. Harder than what you just experienced.”

“Ooh. Better be careful there, Dante. I may just have an excuse to enjoy another show if you’re going to threaten me with a good time.”

He let out a chuckle when he shut off the shower and proceeded to carry her bare, dripping wet form to the bedroom, grabbing a couple towels along the way.

“Then I guess I’m going to have to fuck you harder in the bedroom. Challenge accepted, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now that it's the new year, I'm hoping to at least try and squeeze in more time to do some more writing. I do want to eventually finish up _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ and hopefully get around to really focus on my _Dungeons and Dragons_ story. Check back for more stories!


End file.
